Love & Adventures of Three Demigods
by Huntress of Artemis7
Summary: This is about the adventure of three especially powerful demigods. For those of you who eat romance, don't worry, You'll want to throw up by the end. And this is not adventures of the Percy Jackson crew. Though, at some times it crosses over to Percy. But only Percy. Because here is the thing, let's just say that the books didn't say what REALLY happened. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEZ!
1. Introduction

** γειά σου...Okay, most of you are staring at me right now like wahh? But for those of you who know what it meant without google translate...or any previous greek lessons...well...I suggest you go to some kinda of demigod camp right now. But anywayz, that meant hello. So this is my first fan-fic so be easy on me plzzz and REVIEW. ..this may not be totes about Percy and his crew but...It crosses over..sometimes..**

_**INTRO**_

_NO YOU MAY NOT SKIP THIS PART. well..you can..but...SPOILER ALERT. Well, it's not too spoiler alerty cuz you know, the title..pretty much makes whats going to happen is pretty obvious. But I am going to write this story from three POVs. And that will be Ethan, Sky, and Diana ( I took GREAT care in choosing the name so too bad for anyone that don't like 'em.). But mostly Diana, so this intro is from her POV. and ya...So did you notice when I say THREE POVs...and demigods...THREE...gods...no..? For those of you who gets it! Congratz, I couldn't have been more clear. And for those of you who don't...Well, you're no demigod of Athena._

I have always known that I was different. People who took a first glance at me will say, that girl is one of those people who never talk. Second look, okay, I am the loudest person in the school. Friends? I am humorous, crazy, a maniac, and you get the point. Best friends? Never had them? Family? People I love? Never had them. Yeah...I have like different views on almost every single thing. And, my friends would believe to see me as a lightheaded girl who won't shut up. Some would see me as a genius in computer. But no one, and I mean it, no one, know who I really am. I've always felt something different about me, that no one knows, no one saw. It's like the ocean (MAJOR CLUE HERE) with its layers. The ones sunlight can reach, it's full of scenic places. Oh, that girl that can brighten up the mood of partially everyone if she sets her mind on it. But deep down, there was the real her. Meditating, not reaching outside. The one with views so different that if anyone heard it, they will consider a mental hospital for her, but if they really thought about it, know that she was right.


	2. Chapter One Pov Diana

**So I'm getting some viewers. Good thing but, hey, some reviews would be nice. **

_POV of Diana_

Part I

I wasn't that surprise when two goddesses visited me on the same day. I mean, I've always knew they existed. No, I have always wanted to know they existed. I hoped they did, and now I know for sure. But still, I wasn't so shocked. I was at the tender age of twelve, the most important age. Everything happens at twelve, at least it does in books. Katniss's father died when she was twelve, lots of demigods got claimed at twelve, and bunch of other events that happened in books. I don't know why, maybe because it is the age before we become teenagers. Teenagers, those hyperactive people with hormones running wild. At age twelve, we still have the dreams of young kids, we still have faith. But as we progress into teenage, we become more and more sucked in by real life, social life. Your dreams evaporate. And I mean those real dreams, the ones that can if came true can give you a better and different life than the others. Take me, for example. I want to survive out in the wild. To have adventures, to fight, and to face pain and sorrow while bathing in the glow of victory. I don't want to live to an old ripe age and have lots of children and a nice job and ect. ect. ect. And that is why I chose to go to this summer camp. I wanted to learn archery, learn survival skills, so that when I set out on my own, I would know what to do. But in the back of my mind, I have always hoped to have that special power. Maybe something of nature. I have always desperately hope that something with powers existed. Gods of Greek, God, fairies, sprites, or things like that. I guessed my hopes had bent into reality, and to me it seemed like it is a fact they exist. So I was at that summer camp. On a quest to find wild berries for my team, when she appeared. **( Review if you think I am putting too much detail in and not just getting to the point) **

It was a perfect day, the sun shining down. Though in the middle of summer, it was not too hot. I had neglected my berries picking job a while ago, having found a few species of wild ones and a few of those unidentifiable ones. I closed my eyes and pretended that I wasn't at a summer camp, I imagined that I was out alone, not caring about anything, That I have no deadlines, no one expecting me to return. No worries, just me, and nature. That if I wanted I can stay out here until my death, just lie here and enjoy the view. It was perfect.

It was like she appeared right out of nowhere, stepping from the trees. She was not mortal, that was obvious. A aura of power surrounded her. Then she walked closer. And I recognized her right after I recovered from the shock. Her face. It was, perfect, just perfect. I know, nothing is suppose to be perfect. But, she had what I always hoped for. That shimmering green eyes, the wavy dark brown hair. Her facial expression was one that was obvious to read, pride. Proud at herself, sure of herself. It was what I always wanted to look like. Then, slowly as I watch, she changed. The hair became blond, hanging down in ringlets, the eyes became blue. And I knew who she was. " Aphrodite." I whispered. And she smiled, becoming more and more beautiful, if that was possible.

" So you know why I am?" she asked.

" You are the goddess of love, why are you visiting me?" I questioned.

" Well, you know." She said, a little shocked that I don't know.

" I should." The statement came out as a question.

" Well, I am the love goddess!" She exclaimed. " Why should I visit someone whose love story isn't interesting?"

" I don't have a love life." I admitted.

" Not yet" She giggled. " Look at you, do you comb your hair?"

I shook my head. The fact is, really, I don't really care.

She sighed. " Well, I won't want you looking like that."

I swear, if she wasn't a goddess, she would not be getting off the easy way for that comment.

Aphrodite murmured to herself. " Hmm. The eyes are going to change anyway, look at those legs!"

" What about them?" Really, are all goddesses that annoying?

She sighed. " They are not like, ladylike, they have a little bend to them, sure, but that's not, like, the biggest problem with them."

Hm, I thought the bend was, my legs are actually bendy. " Well, what's the problem?"

" How can you not know? It's unladylike to have you know, so much of a bulge of muscles." She groaned.

" That's a problem?" I mean, I know they aren't the best legs around to attract boys and all, but oh who cares? I was proud of the muscles, not like having those stick legs some other girls have. " I love to run."

" Ohmigods, I am just going to get rid of all the fat and all that you can get rid of and straighten those legs a little bit and.." she mumbled off.

I felt my stomach's fat disappearing, it's not like there is a lot. My legs were straightened, my slight case of acne faded away, my hair became more soft.

" Ohmigods" She said again, isn't it a little weird for a god to be you know saying oh my gods? " Have you, like, ever went to a beach?"

Okay, okay, I'll admit. " No." I know, I am on the pale side and all but still?

She groaned, and I watched as my skin became tanner.

She looked at me , speculating: " Well, better. All righty honey, I should be going, but oh, you will just loooooooveeee your new love life. Teehee. Very interesting. Twist and turns, twists and turns." She smiled and disappeared.

I know, I should be grateful. I just got a complete new look and of course, got visited by a goddess, but still. When the goddess of love becomes interested in your love life and made the remark " twist and turns." That couldn't be a very good thing. Plus, love, love is a waste. It's a distraction, a disease, it's a weakness.

So, I picked up my basket and was about to leave when I looked into a little stream. I was different. More prettier. More beautiful. Then a newfound confidence burst inside me. I always thought that I was confident, that I looked just fine. But now, I look better, more prettier, better than the others. Then I realized it, that was no confidence, that was pride. No, pride, pride you can have, but some people are blinded by pride.

That was when the second goddess appeared. She was beautiful too, but in a different way. She had that look of confidence too, but it wasn't just her face. It was the way she walked, the way she look at different things, the way she carried herself. And she had those eyes.

I had wanted those grey eyes too. How they seemed to pierce directly into your soul. When you look at her, in the eye, you knew that you should abide her, because she has the wisdom, she knew the best thing to do. And those gray eyes told me, that this was Athena.

She was no giggly goddess, not silly like Aphrodite. She was Athena. She can kill you in a flick of hand, or a rather long and elaborate plan, if she felt like it. She was the wisdom goddess, a war goddess, a strategist, the best one there is.

" You were not surprised when you found out Aphrodite was a goddess." She said. Though she was stating it, I knew she was asking: why?

The words ' I don't know' were almost out before I realize, this was the goddess of knowledge. If I say I don't know something…that will not be well, right? Then I realized, I was nervous. This was the second goddess, but Aphrodite, she just seemed like a giggly, rumor-addicted teenager. " I felt like her existence was normal." I said.

She nodded, " That confirms it."

Curious, I asked: " Confirms what?"

She looked straight at me with those piercing grey eyes. " It is your fate," she began, " your life. Soon a choice will come to you. You will know when it is The Choice. You can either not take the risks, and have a safe life. Maybe a long a happy life with a steady income. Or, you can take the risks. You may die young. You may be a hero, but you may die, young."

She was the wisdom goddess, her eyes searched inside me for thoughts that had been hidden well. And I felt like I had to tell her. " I don't care. Sacrifices will be made, so? Maybe, maybe I don't want to lead a life of a normal person. I don't want to get a nice job, graduate from some good college and all, but I can do that, if I wanted to. I want to have adventures. When your last day comes, it doesn't matter the time, the years you've lived. What matters is the fights you have fought, the taste of victory, the defeat, the lessons you have learned, the problems you have overcame, the injuries you have gotten, those, are what makes your memory. Those things, are going to be the only things you remember when the day comes."

Athena nodded. " If I didn't know, I would think you were my daughter."

" Then whose daughter am I?" I asked.

" You will find out soon..soon. Remember, make the best choice." And she disappeared.

And so that was all that was pretty out of place that happened during this summer camp. Well, bunch of people asked me why I changed so much and all. Especially the people in my camp, they thought I had ate the wrong berries or something. But, the most dramatic change, was of course, my eyes. They went from midnight black to hazel, and then to piercing green. I told other people that my eye colors sometimes do change, and it happened once before, but with my own mother, it was lot harder. I kept playing the " oh, gods, I don't know, I am totes innocent" card, she took me to the doctors, and they said I was normal. But oh well, she forgot about it.

Part II

At nights, that encounter still lurks in the corners of my mind, but otherwise, with the pressure of seventh grade schoolwork, I did not have much time to dwell on it. But in the middle of the school year, it happened. It was a dark and stormy night (** AN: I know, stuff always happen on dark and stormy nights, ll sighs ll sorry, I wasn't brimming with ideas…) **and me and mother had an argument. I mean, I didn't expect much to come out of it, I mean, we always argue, but this time, it was too much. It started out with a test. I got a C, first time, first times. She was mad, very mad. I tried to explain to her, how the school work was just too pressuring, and I didn't have the study time. I knew it was sort of my fault, so I had been prepared to give in. And then something else came out. We were moving, not out of the state or very far away or something, but we were moving, it has been decided. Maybe it was because of the already ongoing argument, or the howling wind outside, I was furiated, more than usual. Why? I had not been include in the discussion of the house, it had been between my mother and uncle. And my mother made the mistake of saying that I was merely a kid. A kid, a kid. I had the mind of an adult, more knowledge than her. A kid. I was her own daughter! For gods' sake! She knows that I am just not " merely a kid". It was a statement of madness. That was the climax, that was it. Then she spouted another statement. That if I didn't want to live in the new house, I should just run away. There, I got her permission. I was one for sarcasm and humor, but not big on dramatic actions, but this was necessary. At that moment I was going bonkers, so it may or may not be real that the face of Janus appeared. Athena's words echoed in my mind: " remember, make the best choice.", " You will know when it's The Choice" , and "You may be a hero, but you may die, young". So I literally got on my knee and bow my head " your wish is my command." And I made out for the door. It took a second for her to comprehend my words, then she screamed that I may go wherever I want and die.

I reached behind the table next to the door, and grabbed my backpack. It has always been there, since the summer. Then it dawned on my mother that this move had been deliberately planned, I was not fooling around. I quickly rushed out the door. She quickly followed behind, her footsteps echoing through the stairway, I was not heavy footed like her. But, heck, I was a runner, long-distance, it took nearly no effort to throw her out of sight. I heard her screams. I saw her making for her car. But I took no notice, the choice was made.

It seemed like I knew where I am going. Though, my mind doesn't, it's like my body is making itself run to the source of a golden glow. I went by the trees, hiding until I saw her car turn the other way, of course she would assume I went the way where the shops, the lights are, why would I run for the trees that loom in the darkness? But I did. I once had been afraid of the dark, but it doesn't seem that way anymore. Nor was I afraid of heights. The woods, they looked inviting. My brain, it seemed to not register what I was doing, reviewing the events of the argument over and over again. Had it been a good choice? Was those two " goddesses" not goddesses? No, there was power, and I was positive. Before I knew it, I was at the woods behind the library I always go to. And then I heard…sheep? But it was not, it was a satyr. I have met two goddesses, got a total makeover, and seen the face of Janus loom in my kitchen, but a satyr, that was what brought me the strangeness of it all. That's when I registered how _abnormal _ all this is. The satyr, half goat, half human.. Too different.

The goat bleeped and said: "You're that Big Three demigod?"

I just looked at him: " If you say so."

The goat sighed, " Oh whatever, you won't know anyways, well, the name is Sage."

I frowned, " Sage? Isn't that a girl's name?"

Sage replied, " Girls are lovely, except for you of course, female satyrs are nice and caring, so I will thank you for that compliment."

" Oh well, if you say that is a compliment," I said, " My name is Diana, just in case you want to know."

Sage grunted, " Who cares, I'll just refer to you as 'that demigod', plus we are going to get attacked by a monster right now, probably a minotaur."

He said that so calmly that half of me thought that he was kidding. And then a rustling was heard. _Okay, maybe he is just too used to the situation. And what's a minotaur? Isn't that some kind of half bull half man? _

"Got a weapon?" He asked.

" No….." I responded.

Then something strange happened. The bracelet that I received from the camp, well I actually didn't receive it, I found it, but I thought it was necessary to keep, started growing warm. A whisper found its way to my mind. _Will the sea. Unlock your power, fight your first battle, make the first monstrous blood spill. _Then it was gone. The sea? But as I thought those words, a warm tingling started at the small of my back, found its way to my heart. The sea, the one that I have never seen in my life. But I can feel it, hear it, see it. The salty smell that hangs in the air, the waves crashing the rocks, the wildlife that lives there. Then the bottom of the sea, the deeps, the one that we have not explored. Its mysterious beauty becoming as clear as…as if I have been there. The sea, I feel so comfortable. _" You're that Big Three demigod?"_ Sage's words echoed in my brain. The goddesses, Janus, the whispers. I, Diana, am a daughter of Poseidon, the god of the sea. As if in respond, the waves roared, the rocks eroded away, the smell of sea became stronger. I am jumping into it, feeling the cold water brush my face. Taste the salt, breathing, meditating. Becoming stronger, becoming one with. Then the bracelet was there again. Tunneled vision was developed, I did not see the minotaur stepping out from the woods, or Sage just looking back and fro from me to the monster, like he was bored, like he was through this numerous times. The bracelet, was no longer the bracelet. I finally see the patterns on the ornaments, how they represent the different shells on the beach. The string that strands it, how it is like threads of water. And I finally felt the power within it, the sea. I can feel it roar, it wants to be freed, and I am the only one that can do so. And I did so. Willed the sea, willed the waves from that bracelet. The bracelet disappeared in one roar of a golden flash, and in its place, a sword. It fitted in my hand, I felt that I had held on it many times in various battles. It had a bronze glowing blade. Sharp, very sharp. And the handle, carved into it were waves, so realistic that I am surprised that my hand stayed dry. In the middle of the handle was a small clear orb. It was filled with water, sea water. Blue green. The orb, as small as it is, the water, should not be much. But when you look at it, it's like seeing the sea. Look at it closely, you see tsunamis, waves, the violent side of the sea.

Finally Sage spoke up, " now isn't the time to daydream." I snapped out of it and assessed the situation. A minotaur, at seven and a half feet, stood before them. The minotaur circled them, as if preparing the tactic to use for attack.

Sage followed its every movement turning as it walks behind us, getting eye to eye. He slowly whispered to me: " Most demigods weren't born knowing their powers. They have to unlock it. In a case of extreme frustration, their powers may surface for a while, but for most they have to fight a battle with the chosen weapon. Fight a monster, to be exact, and get blood out. Once you made the monster bleed, your full power is released, and you can learn to use, and sometimes, control it.

On three we run, I will lead you, you just follow ok, try to keep up. Three…Two…ONE!"

I mentally scoffed as I run, seriously? Try to keep up? And then… " WAIT! SAGE! I thought I was suppose to fight the monster!" He turned. " I guess so, but it's your choice, if you get killed…Oh jeesh, I am suppose to prevent your death, ugh. All right, go to your doom."

Jeez, some inspiration. And I thought I was done with the choices. Maybe I should just run..No. I have to, that's what I wanted. I wanted the fight didn't I? So I faced it. The minotaur was coming right at me. I read somewhere that…I ducked to the side at the last second, causing the bull to run straight into a tree. Hurriedly, I jumped on the nearest tree and began my ascent. I scurried along a branch and landed on top of the struggling minotaur. Then, it pulled the horns out. It bellowed as its hands reached for me, perched on its head. _First..spill…blood.._I brought the sword down on its left arm, then its right. Blood was spilled. And once again, but more powerful than before, ocean filled me. Except this time, no tunneled vision, I saw what was in front of me. _Water…Sea…a river…_The river came crashing, making the bull fall with me on top, except the water respects me. I sliced off its horn and plunged it deep into his chest. And he crumbled to dust. _Oh my gods, I have taken on calling the minotaur a " him" oh gods, its not a human, you have just killed a monster, celebrate._

Sage grunted, " Congratulations"

I don't feel like being congratulated, so I merely nodded. More is going to come. More lives to reap. It's a monster…I need this, this was my destiny. Soon, I will just become a cold monster-killer. Oh my gods, I haven't used sarcasm on Sage at all..That's not like me. _Great, my mind is changing topics rapidly again._

I said, "Yeah, that was definitely great, you know, killing monsters, spilling blood, watching it crumble to dust, so normal, so non disgusting."

Sage sighed, " get use to it"


End file.
